Enclave crate
}} Enclave crates are used for storage of various items, including energy cells, microfusion cells, missiles, flamer fuel, plasma mines, pulse mines, and Stealth Boys. Characteristics The Enclave crates appear to be brand new or very close to new in construction, unlike other crates and bins encountered throughout the wasteland. These containers seem to be airtight, and have internal hydraulic arms to open and close the crate. The hydraulics system would be perfect for maintaining a tight seal, preventing dust and grit from contaminating their delicate plasma weapons and power armor. On top of the crate are four cleats, most likely to be used while in a Vertibird's storage bay to secure crates while in flight. On the side a vent can be seen, which may be used to keep the contents cool or filter out dust. All Enclave crates are rectangular and have black strips of grip tape, the crates seemed to be made of some form of brushed aluminum or steel, though aluminum would be the more likely case due to its inherent light weight and heat resistance. Variants The Enclave crates can be broken up into these types, though in some areas there may be semi-unique crates with other names pertaining to their specific contents. * Enclave crate - Contains various things, foods, ammunition, sometimes clothing, whatever odds and ends the deployment scavenges from wastelanders. * Enclave medical crate - Called first aid box in-game. Contains the same things an ordinary medkit would contain, but can also contain random food and has a slightly higher chance of containing purified water. * Enclave ammo crate - Contains random ammunition, more often than not it contains microfusion cells and energy cells. * Enclave weapons crate - Weapons crates may contain plasma pistols, plasma rifles, plasma grenades, pulse grenades, as well as laser rifles and laser pistols. * Enclave grenade box - These are simply called "grenade box" in game, usually contains a couple plasma grenades and pulse grenades. Others containers These crates look identical to other crates but only exist in a few areas. * Enclave locker - Usually only titled "locker," they use the same world model as lockers in Vaults. Enclave lockers may contain metal armor among other random items of apparel. Three of these can be found at Rockbreakers Last Gas. * Enclave footlocker - Similar to an Enclave crate except it usually contains caps. * Enclave power armor crate - Simply called "armor crate." One such crate can be found in Colonel Augustus Autumn's personal bedroom behind a photonic resonance field. These usually contain a single piece of advanced power armor Mk II. * Enclave grenade box - Simply called "grenade box" in game and usually contains a couple of plasma grenades and pulse grenades. Locations ''Fallout 3'' * Almost all of the Enclave auxiliary bases deployed into the Capital Wasteland will contain several of these crates. They can also be found in Raven Rock while escaping in The American Dream. * Once the Enclave show up after completing The Waters of Life, the medical crates will start appearing at the Enclave checkpoints throughout the Capital Wasteland. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * One Enclave footlocker can be found inside Cannibal Johnson's cave. * Two can be found in the hangar of the Remnants bunker. * Two can be bought for the Lucky 38 presidential suite. They are named "Weapon Crates" 1 and/or 2. * One can be found outside the Silver Rush next to Simon. Labeled "Dark Metal Crate". ru:Ящик Анклава Category:Enclave equipment Category:Fallout: New Vegas containers and storage Category:Fallout 3 containers and storage